Tonic Adventure
This is a game dedicated to TonicHedgefox the chat moderator. You play as Tonic ze Hedgefox and his friends in a locked, shut down and abandoned pizzeria. You must fight animatronics in order to survive the night. Story TonicHedgefox was on a vacation with Bolt-Weed and D-BB. He decided that the gang should go eat some pizza the next day. But, when the time came around and they arrived at the pizzeria, it was closed. Tonic, Bolt and D-BB then got knocked out by a man in a cloak. When he became conscious again and looked around, he was inside the pizzeria, all alone. Now his objective is to find his friends and defeat that cloaked man! Oh, and get that pizza he deserved. Characters These are the characters you play as. Note that defence means how much of a heart an attack takes away. Tonic Tonic ze Hedgefox is the main protagonist in the game and the first character you play as. Unlike other characters, he has a double jump. Attacks: Punch Combo, Spin Dash, Rocket Launcher Health: ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ Jump: 70% Defence: Every attack against Tonic causes half a heart in damage. Can summon: Evil Freddy - performs his dance which stuns opponents, Golden Freddy - appears as a quick floating head that attacks enemies, Phantom Tonic - a simple clone that disappears upon being damaged. Bolt-Weed Bolt-Weed is one of Tonic's friends. He is the first unlockable character. Attacks: Chomp, Punch Health: ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ Jump: 45% Defence: Every attack against Bolt does 3/4 of a heart. Can summon: Jester Zombie, Slenderman, Freddy Fazbear, Toy Freddy - All act as temporary sidekicks. Demonic BB He is another one of Tonic's friends. He is the second unlocked character. Attacks: Jumpscare, fireball Health: ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ Jump: 67% Defence: Every attack against D-BB does an entire heart. Can summon: Xavier - turns D-BB invisible for 10 seconds, also improves his Defence. Wikia Contributor Wikia Contributor is a secret character, unlocked after the main game is completed. The special thing about him is you can customize him. Attacks: Only two attacks of your choice. Health: Your choice, maximum is five hearts Jump: Your choice, maximum is 75% Defence: Your choice, maximum is every attack does 1/4 of a heart. Can summon: Your choice of either D-BB, Bolt-Weed or Tonic. Each acts like a temporary sidekick. Mechanics Summon Bar The Summon Bar is a bar that, when filled up, allows the character you choose to summon their...well, summon. You fill up the summon bar by either taking damage or attacking opponents. Levels These are the levels you face throughout the game! Tutorial: Tonic's Dream This is the tutorial level where you go through the controls of the game. It teaches you movement, attacking and healing. Level 1: Pirate Cove In this level, you fight against Foxy plushies and Mangle plushies before facing off against Foxy or Mangle. Beware of the flying hooks and cannons. When you complete this level, Tonic's moves power up. Level 2: Dining Area In this level, you fight off against Bonnie and Shadow Bonnie plushies before facing off against a fusion of Bonnie and Shadow Bonnie. Watch out for dark orbs and flying guitars. After this battle, Tonic's summon levels up and you unlock Bolt-Weed. Level 3: Kitchen In this level, you fight against Cupcakes and Chica Plushies before facing off against Chica and Toy Chica as a duo battle. Watch out for flying beaks and pizza airplanes. After this battle, Bolt Weed's moves power up. Level 4: Secret Lab In this level, you fight against phantom versions of all the plushies in the previous levels before facing off against Pink Guy in a series of quick time events. Watch out for flying Pink Knives and Purple Phones, as the phones home in. After this battle, Bolt-Weed's summons power up and you unlock yours truly, Demonic BB. Level 5: Secret Lab 2 Here you fight against a series of nightmare plushies before facing off against Shadow Springtrap. Watch out for everything that flies from the last levels. After this battle, D-BB's moves and summons level up. Final Level: Burned Show Stage AKA The Curtain Call In this Final Level, you face off against EVERY ENEMY from the other levels before facing off against the TRUE enemy. And this time, it's not Nightmare Tonic. It's Wikia Contributor! Watch out for homing pages and spam! After this battle, you win the game and unlock Wikia Contributor. Bosses Foxy/Mangle Bonnie/Shadow Bonnie Fusion Cupcake Sisters Pink Guy Shadow Springtrap Wikia Contributor Trivia * This page was originally created by a wikia contributor, but, due to grammar issues and plain messiness, the job was handed over to Demonic BB to clean this up. * In this game, the pizza is a clever nod towards the cake from the Portal games. * If you stay idle after defeating a boss as Demonic BB, he will begin whistling various parts from his favourite song, Gigantic OTN. ** A similar thing will happen with Tonic, where he'll tap his foot impatiently, check an invisible watch and drink a can of Pepsi/Coca-Cola. Category:Games